User talk:McCullogh
Welcome to my Talk Page Thanks for checking out the talk page, feel free to leave me a message here and I'll get back to you just as soon as I can! McCullogh Current game Build :::The version number can be changed at Template:CurrentVersion. If you forget where to find it, there will be an "update" link in the version tooltip of any ship or mission infobox that is based on a more recent version (the link is only visible to admins). :::-- 01:46, October 24, 2012 (UTC) New ships pages Hi, I just created 2 pages, one for the Hector, the other one for the Adventure, I do not have already pictures, nor some informations, os speed, and polars, I will have to determine that in the next days, or somebody will contribute and inform. Discovering the power of wiki, sorry for the comments on Santa Rosa, but I was thinking, that this kind of information, was pertinent. best regards, --Elgik (talk) 22:51, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :No worries, we just really try to keep the pages to facts and avoid posting our opinions. I agree with what you wrote, but try to really keep the pages to facts only. : glad to have you on board! :--McCullogh (Talk) Proud adoptive parent of PotBS Wiki since 2010 04:14, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Warmonk (Charles Warmonk) Hey was wondering if you have any idea when POTBS will be back online? - Does maintenance normally take this long? : Hi Charles, and welcome to the wiki. : That is about the fanciest message Ive ever gotten! No problem at all, although I overlooked it on my first read as I thought it was one of the wiki ads. :I have no experience coding myself, I just keep an eye on the wiki these days to try and keep it relevant. IceCreamKitten did most of our coding, and ClericTaven keeps us rolling. :PotBS was up yesterday, I havent logged in today. If they did do an update, then you need to run the installer again. I have shortcuts to the installer and the game on my desktop. Installer to get updates/patches and the game .exe so I can dual box. :I would love the option of a fancier signature, if you get bored and want to play with it I would love to see what could be done. :--McCullogh (Talk) Proud adoptive parent of PotBS Wiki since 2010 19:46, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:Thanks You're welcome! :) I'm glad to be of help. ~Obi Question Is there a place or link you can go on the wiki that show you what talks have been updated recently? Nevermind. I found it. --Don Alphonso (talk) 18:04, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Deletion of Speed Demon Page Hi McCullogh. Thanks for welcoming me to the wiki. I have unfortunately made a huge mistake with that Speed Demon Figurehead. I have added it to personal equipment which probably is not correct. It should be added to ships -> general outfitting instead. I do not seem to be able to delete my own pages so i hope someone will delete the old "Speed Demon Figurehead" so i can create a new with information how to get it as well :-) :Best Regards. :It seems that there is a page that still needs to be deleted. I have just updated it with the proper "delete tag" The mod in question is a fishing trophy reward. I will add the info whenever i can add a new page with the name Speed Demon Figurehead. I do need some more wikia practice ;-) ::Hopefully that took care of it and you can now create the page the was you want it. ::Dont forget to set up your signature and sign your messages so everyone knows who you are and can reach your talk page easily. ::--McCullogh (Talk) Proud adoptive parent of PotBS Wiki since 2010 23:25, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for deleting that page. I have made a few more errors though, but think it will be fine. Page was added without using my login. The wikia page seems to throw me off all the time and I did not notice. I also hope that i am replying correctly to you by editing this "thread" instead of selecting the option "leave message" Soehest (talk) 00:26, March 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Its perfect editing this thread, as Leave a Message starts a new topic. You can also start a new topic within an edit by placing on either side of your new topic. The colon : will indent your text, 2 colons :: indents it further...as I have done here. ::nice work, keep it up, keep trying new stuff and welcome aboard! You probably wont break anything that cant be fixed. ::--McCullogh (Talk) Proud adoptive parent of PotBS Wiki since 2010 00:46, March 22, 2014 (UTC) A bit of confusion I have a mod "Broken Silver Compass" Stats: XP Bonux +5%. Maximum Ship Speed, Battle -3%. Turn Rate, Battle -2%. But i am not sure were to put it. I would think a new sub category has to be added as General Compass outfitting. But i am not sure? Soehest (talk) 21:27, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :I would just use the same template you used for the other mod. General mods all go in the same 3 slots of your ship, the Compass area must be a sub category like armor/guns/speed etc. and only affect how many of each type you could put in one of the 3. :I like the idea of a Broken compass giving you more experience, as you would be frequently lost...the developers sense of humor shines through every now and then doesn't it? :--McCullogh (Talk) Proud adoptive parent of PotBS Wiki since 2010 21:37, March 24, 2014 (UTC) It really does. The text on the mod itself is also worth a read :-) I have added it now, hope i have done it correctly. Cheers. Soehest (talk) 00:50, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Nassau PB Hey McCullogh: Was that you I saw at Nassau PB last night? If so gratz to you guys, you really got us good there. Epic fail for us. Don Alphonso (talk) 17:51, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Aye, that was me! Sorry I didn't spot you in the confusion....it was total chaos and I was completely amazed at the outcome. We got lucky! I did notice that you regrouped and took RR. Spain is the force this map, no question! --McCullogh (Talk) Proud adoptive parent of PotBS Wiki since 2010 18:11, May 16, 2014 (UTC) If you didn't spot me on the water in my Monty, you wouldn't have noticed me on the dock when I clicked in, cause I was only on my feet for about two seconds, lol. We are tough on the water! And plan to be for some time! Don Alphonso (talk) 19:44, May 16, 2014 (UTC) I was a bit distracted during my brief time at sea, initially in popping every speed buff I could find to get my Lion turned around and out of harms way...and then with trying to pick out a target from the (what seemed like) dozens and dozens of Spanish ships bearing down on us! I had a hard time even finding myself on the battle field in the complete chaos that was the avcom battle....you should have heard us on TS, it was rather comical as the tone switched from "here they come we are all dead"....to "Holy shit, we are still in it"...to "WTF...we won?!?" --McCullogh (Talk) Proud adoptive parent of PotBS Wiki since 2010 20:46, May 16, 2014 (UTC) I can't download the game.. When I open the downloader a message says downloading package skins appears and nothing happened. I leave it the whole night and nothing happened any help? Hello, this is Jack O'Conner, I'm trying to add pages in the drop-down menu, specifically https://potbs.fandom.com/wiki/PotBS_Announcements. Unsure if you can do this, I have also been cleaning up the Fandom as of late. Jack O'Conner (talk) 18:37, August 8, 2019 (UTC)Jack O'Conner - Forum Moderator